


water in my lungs

by cactus_eee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactus_eee/pseuds/cactus_eee
Summary: the water is muddy and the sky is cloudy.that doesnt really matter when hes going to be dead soon.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: suicide

he looks down at the water and thinks.

currently hes residing on a bridge in brighton and hes very far above the water, and if hes lucky he will die upon the impact if he falls.

_ when he jumps. _

he thought he was doing fine, thats why he agreed to come visit.

thats why he was staying at wilburs apartment with phil and tommy.

but apparently he is not fine, because hes sitting on a bridge in brighton and hes about to jump off.

and now, when he hears wilbur, tommy and phils laughs in the back of his head, he hesitates.

because he knows they dont hate him, no matter how much he tells himself that they wouldnt care.

they would care, and they would be sad.

but does  _ he _ care?

he cant feel guilty for leaving them, because hes going to be dead.

6 feet under, drowned, maybe mourned if lucky, and..

and then what?

nothing, maybe.

he doesnt want to be nothing.

he wants to  _ feel _ nothing, but thats different than  _ being _ nothing.

and thats why he gets up slowly trails back to wilburs apartment where hes greeted by phil, wilbur and tommy.


	2. Chapter 2

and now hes back.

and he didnt leave a note.

he doesnt quite know if he would have preffered to leave a note, so he pulls out his phone and opens the notes app.

“this is stupid. how would they even know this was here?” he grumbles to himself as he deletes everything he just wrote.

he runs a hand over his face and goes onto discord instead, typing out a noticeably shorter message and clicks send with quite a bit of hesitation.

“this will be embarrassing if it fails.” he breathes as he watches them reply with confusion and panic.

he stares blankly before simply writing ‘goodbye’ and throws the phone into the water before climbing onto the ledge and looking into the water.

its cold out so the water must also be cold.

its also windy, so the water is sloshing and trashing against itself and he really hopes this will be quick.

he closes his eyes and steps off the ledge, and he kind of likes the way the wind sounds when falling.

it makes him feel safe and at peace.

he also curses the ones who said drowning was a poetic way to go as water infiltrates his lungs.


End file.
